


A Time to Grieve

by Merfilly



Category: Enemy Mine (1985)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zammis understands</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Grieve

There was little time to grieve for Jerry, not that Willis ever would have thought he needed to. The lonely life on Fyrine IV had pushed the two men...and that appellation still seemed odd to Willis in face of Jerry's lasting legacy to him...to rely on one another for survival and companionship.

Drac or not, Jerry had been the closest being in Willis's life, until Zammis came along. Perhaps that was why it finally hit the human, as he stood by Zammis on the Drac home world, that he missed Jerry so strongly.

Zammis, at least, did not chide him for the tears, or ask too closely what Willis was thinking. In Zammis's own way, the wisdom of grief was known, and understood as needed.


End file.
